


weave your fingers through my hair

by Ink_On_Parchment



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Little bit of angst, Mostly just extremely soft, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_On_Parchment/pseuds/Ink_On_Parchment
Summary: "She can’t see Dani’s face this way, can’t see the light spill across her freckles and turn her lashes pale gold, can’t see the way her smile reveals the tips of her too-sharp teeth, but Dani’s pressed close enough to feel her warmth all along her front. Her hair is a white gold curtain over her shoulders, and this is what she wanted originally, what she asked for, so she takes the opportunity for what it is."
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	weave your fingers through my hair

The afternoon sun has moved, and their spot against a newly flourishing tree is warming in the light. The grass is still cool under them, thicker than it was when they arrived and still dewy. Dani doesn’t seem to mind, stretched out as she is on it, her head in Aubrey’s lap and her face tilting towards the sunlight. She reminds Aubrey of a sunflower, arching towards the warmth, her hair a halo where it rests on Aubrey’s legs. She runs her fingertips along the ends of it, resists the urge to bury her hands, her face in it.

“Can I braid your hair?”

Dani tilts her head back, eyes barely opening as she does. Her hair shifts over Aubrey’s crossed legs as she moves over her lap, and the urge to get her hands in Dani’s hair only rises. “’Course you can.”

She doesn’t move though, and her head remains pillowed on one of Aubrey’s thighs. The sun is casting her in shades of gold, and her hair is almost white where it spills out around her head. There’s something pressing out from behind Aubrey’s ribs, warm and tight, and it only presses harder every time she looks at Dani’s content face.

“You’re gonna have to move if I’m actually gonna get to all your hair.” She says, but it’s soft. She doesn’t want Dani to move if Dani doesn’t want to.

“’m comfy.” But she moves anyway, sitting up and looking at her with those sunset gold eyes. Her face is soft with sleep and sunlight and comfort, and Aubrey’s ribs feel like an overfilled balloon. Dani smiles at the look Aubrey obviously hasn’t kept off her face, and scoots so that she’s bracketed between Aubrey’s legs.

This is both better and worse. She can’t see Dani’s face this way, can’t see the light spill across her freckles and turn her lashes pale gold, can’t see the way her smile reveals the tips of her too-sharp teeth, but Dani’s pressed close enough to feel her warmth all along her front. Her hair is a white gold curtain over her shoulders, and this is what she wanted originally, what she asked for, so she takes the opportunity for what it is.

She runs her fingers through it a couple times, gentles through the tangles that have accumulated because of their trek through Sylvain. She lets her fingers just drift through her hair, content to touch, content to feel. She thinks they deserve this, the warmth and the soft-spun happiness, Dani even moreso than she does. It took a lot to get here, a lot of darkness and pain and aching. Dani’s shoulders are completely relaxed as she leans against her pulled-up knees, and the balloon in her chest stretches to breaking point.

Dani leans her head back, and Aubrey takes the opportunity to brush the front of her hair backward. She’s got a lot of hair. It’s a never-ending delight.

“I can hear you thinking.”

“Only good things.” She says, and it’s mostly the truth. Sometimes she can’t help but remember what brought them here. They’re helping Sylvain every day, helping breath life into places the Quell darkened, but sometimes it’s still a reminder. Even though they won it still hurts sometimes. She misses Jake and his open, happy smile, she misses Duck and his easy, stable presence, she misses Ned.

But now she’s here, the magic of a planet at her fingertips and so in love she could burst with it, and she cannot regret it. She’s happy, incandescently happy, and she never wants Dani to think any different.

She weaves the front of Dani’s hair into the start of a French braid, lets her knees knock into Dani’s legs. It’s a simple joy to hold her this close, and one she will not take for granted. “I’m glad we’re here. I’m glad you’re with me.”

One of Dani’s hands comes down to rest warm and heavy on her thigh. She leans her head back a little, presses into Aubrey’s palms. The sunlight has nothing on the warmth of her.

“Aubrey.” It’s soft when she says it, and Aubrey knows no one has ever said her name like that. “There’s no where else I’d want to be.”

Her breath is a solid thing in her lungs, and she smiles even though Dani can’t see her, because she has to. She weaves more of her hair together, lets her fingers tangle in silk-soft gold. “I love you.”

Dani hums, and Aubrey can hear her smile even if she can’t see it. “Love you too.”

She finishes the braid and ties it off with the elastic on her wrist. She can see the expanse of freckled skin at Dani’s neck, and nothing is stopping her from kissing it, so she does. The laugh Dani gives is loud and happy and the balloon in Aubrey’s chest bursts into a swarm of butterflies.

She flips the braid over Dani’s shoulder, lets her see the finished product. It’s a bit uneven in places, but when Dani runs her fingers over it she doesn’t seem to mind.

“Thanks. Now, are you going to let me play with your hair?”

She knows Dani can see her blush, knows Dani can see right through her, but it doesn’t stop her from ducking her head when the smile breaks over her face. It also doesn’t stop her from moving so that Dani is the one leaning against the tree with Aubrey’s head in her lap. Dani’s hand is immediately in her curls, nails a pleasant scratch against her scalp. Something in her settles, rests against her ribs, and when she closes her eyes against the sunlight she cannot remember feeling peace like this before.

The sunlight is warm, there are flowers blooming around them, and for now everything is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Will I ever write them being anything but Soft? Probably not.


End file.
